


Our Raw Affair

by blossomwritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Body Worship, Curvy Girl, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Just Married, Key, Kim Kibum - Freeform, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, Weight Gain, curvy, married life with Kim KiBum, married life with a shinee member au, married life with shinee's key, married to a SHINee member, married to kim kibum, married to shinee's key, shinee key, shinee key being married, shinee key when your curvy, shinee kibum when you gain weight, shinee members - Freeform, shinee when your self conscious, shinee's kibum being married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: Kim Kibum decides to buy his beautifully-curvy wife, Nicole, a new pair of jeans, not having a clue that his wife's self-confidence is quickly declining.Kibum is known to have very high self-esteem, but his confidence has taken years to strengthen. Now, he'll need to help the love of his life build her own as well.





	Our Raw Affair

**Author's Note:**

> * ~ (Reminder) ~ * 
> 
> PG-13: For light thematic elements, quite a lot of angst, and mentions of  
low-self-esteem with oneself. If you are not comfortable with the following,  
please, stop reading here. Otherwise, enjoy! 

* * *

I sighed heavily as I continued to flip through the channels on my living room's tv. There was nothing even remotely good on during the current time, which was five'o'clock in the evening. I heard the quiet jingle of a pair of keys just outside my house's door, and I knew that my husband of four years, Kim Kibum, was officially home. 

"I'm home, Nicole!" Kibum said. He stepped through the threshold, his arms were full of shopping. He soon found me sprawled out on the living room's couch.   
  
"Welcome back, honey," I said. I kept my focus on the tv before my eyes. I had had that Friday off, which would explain why I was laying on the couch, munching on a bag of potato chips that were currently in my lap, and casually watching the boring television. I had been in the same position all day, just with different snacks by my side. 

"I've got a surprise for you," my husband said. A moment later he sat down next to me and placed a pink shopping bag into my lap. 

"Thanks, but you didn't have to, Kibum." 

"Nonsense! I saw a good bargain and I just knew I had to get it for you." Kibum exclaimed, making me laugh at his over-enthusiasm about the gift. One of the reasons I had fallen in love with Kibum was because of his love for anything related to fashion. I gingerly opened the bag to reveal a pair of dark-washed jeans folded delicately inside the small bag.

"They're really nice, thanks babe," I said. I bowed my head in thanks.

"I thought they'd look great with that new shirt you just bought, plus you've been saying that you needed a new pair of dark-washed jeans; so they're perfect!" My husband said, "go try them on," Kibum pushed me towards the bathroom. 

I sighed deeply and took a look at the size of the jeans. My heart immediately sank down into my chest. The jeans were two sizes too small. Just in the past couple of months, I had been gaining some weight here and there. I guess eating all of that junk food didn't help, but it was really starting to bother me now, and I hadn't even told Kibum about it yet. I hoped and prayed every night that he wouldn't notice and comment about the sudden pounds I had recently just put-on. 

The jeans were a size seven, and I was now a size nine. I decided to try them on anyway. Maybe I could fit into them if I tried harder? I started to slip my legs into the rough fabric and continued to pull them up until the jeans stopped at my thighs. I tried with all my might to force my skin into the fabric, but it just wouldn't budge. By this time I had already been inside the bathroom for fifteen minutes, and I knew that sooner or later Kibum would be knocking on the door and asking me if everything was okay. I tried for the hundredth time and yelped in pain as I tried, again and again, to fit my chubby legs into the jeans. 

"Nicole? Is everything all right in there?" I could hear Kibum's worried voice coming from just outside of the bathroom's door. I didn't answer, but only sunk to the cold tile floor in defeat, wrapping my arms around my legs and muffling my cries. 

"Nicole, what happened? What's wrong?" he said. He was now shouting from outside the bathroom. I wiped my tears away and stood up, finally deciding to show Kibum my horrid body. It was time for him to see the 'real me.'

"This is what happened, Kibum!" I said. I raised my voice while walking out of the bathroom to showcase my half-covered legs to my husband. 

"What do you mean?" He said. His face began to crease in anger. 

"Don't you see? I'm too fat to fit into the jeans you bought me! I gained too much weight and now I look ugly." I said. I pulled at my exposed skin and frowned in irritation. I felt so ashamed in that moment. 

"Oh, baby, come here," my husband said softly. He then opened his arms for me to enter. I hugged him fiercely and continued to cry into his chest while he stroked my hair. 

"One of the reasons why I married you is because you are different, Nicole. You're not like the Korean girls I've been surrounded by my whole life; you're so unique and special, and that's why I fell in love with you." Kibum said, "if your sudden weight-gain bothered me I would've said something about it earlier, but it doesn't. I like you for you, not because of some stupid number the weight machine gives you." Kibum explained. He then began to gently raise my head so that our eyes could meet. I stared deeply into his orbs, taking in everything about his aura. The way this black hair fell just above his eyes, the way his lips opened in fondness, the way his eyes looked at me lovingly, I took-in every ounce of him. 

"Do you understand?" He said. He slipped his hand into the small of my back and pulling me closer than before. 

"Yes, I think I do Kibum," I said. I let him wipe away my excess tears. 

"I'll go and return these tomorrow. And I'll make sure to get your correct size this time, okay?" my husband suggested. He then placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. 

"I'm a size nine, by the way," I said, earning a knowing glare from Kibum. 

"You know that I love you, right Nicole?" Kibum said quietly. He leaned down towards me and placed our foreheads together. 

"Yes, but do you know that I love you more?" I said. I also leaned up, stealing a kiss from Kibum. He accepted the gesture and returned it, this time making it a longer and more passionate one than before's. 

I was so lucky to be married to a man like Kibum. He knew just when I needed a good laugh, just when I needed a good scolding, just when I needed comforting, and just when I needed his pure, raw love.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_~ The End ~_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this little piece when I was going through my own body-confidence  
issues a while ago, so this oneshot has a special place in my heart.


End file.
